The Setup Date
by twidles
Summary: Anastasia Steele is a successful publisher in New York who is heading home for the marriage of her stepsister with her former lover. she is without a date and take drastic steps to escape from her step mothers taunting. But fate had other plans. a funny but realistic sweet story of our favorite couple.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi everyone. This is my first ever serious writing please please be gentle in reviewing. I hope you enjoy this as much as I did. **___

**CHAPTER 1**

I paced in front of the boarding gate when I heard the announcement for the umpteenth time, "passengers boarding for flight 747 – New York to Seattle please report to the boarding gate immediately". It was like the announcement was synchronized with the lady in front of the gate as she threw me another dirty look which shouted 'are you getting in or what lady!'

Huh easy for her to say I thought in my mind, well hello officer I am sorry I am Anastasia Steele one of the eminent publisher of the country. Haven't heard my name well how about Steele publications, ring a bell? Oh don't mind me I am going to Seattle to attend the marriage of my precious step sister with the guy who took my virginity and dumped me for her. Oh and also note just because I stupidly loved him I am still single even at the age of 24 and my sexual history is well how about zero. And also don't forget about my step mom who was imported directly from the fairytales who remind me that I am such a loser every time we meet. Well, since you don't mind please continue giving all those stares as u please.

Just as I was sinking in all those thoughts I heard a voice which distinctly reminded me of Elena my stepmom; "madam are you ready to board your plane as you are the only person standing outside compared to the 100 people inside?" . I took a long breath adjusted my coat around me and said in a pleading voice "I am so sorry, my boyfriend should be here any minute…." Just then I heard a very very familiar voice calling 'Ana, Ana'. Praying frantically that it is not Hannah my PA I turned just to be proved wrong.

"Please" I said with tears in my eyes "please Hannah don't tell me that I am gonna go to Seattle alone just to prove to Elena and Leila that I am truly a failure with men. Oh my god! ". Hannah looked at me with sympathy and said, "I am sorry Ana, Eugene told me he had arranged one of his best guys to be acting as your boyfriend for 3 weeks, but it seems like that guy got a movie offer and went to Vegas immediately. I am so sorry is there anything I can do?" I tried hard to control my heart beats imagining all the remarks and back talks I am gonna come across till this disastrous wedding is over. "No Hannah, just find and keep the details of the best shrink and possibly book an appointment near the date I return, I would need a massive session. Bye see you after 3 weeks don't forget about Mark Dante account." "Bye Ana" she said and tuned away.

I took my bag and followed in to board the plane that would take me to my personal hell. Three weeks of torture that lay in front of me which I hoped to god get deducted from my afterlife severance in hell. The gate lady gave me a smug smile and said "thank you for finally deciding to join us madam. If you would hurry inside the captain could start taking off which he has been waiting to do for 5 minutes". I gave her a middle finger salute in my mind and walked into the plane. And just as I entered the plane I slipped, 'yes clumsy, disoriented without a poise, no wonder Steele you can't even get a guy to act as your boyfriend' I thought. The next step I took was enough for my Jimmy Choo's to break their heels and make me fall down. But I dint fall as a set of strong hands caught me, I took a deep breath which was really wrong in the current company as that filled my head with a scent I couldn't just place, so heavnly, so rich and so definitely male. I opened my eyes and a curious pair of grey eyes met mine and I lost all thoughts.

_**That's the start of my story; I promise it gets better as it goes. Please let me know your thoughts. **_

_**Rachael XOXO**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi everyone..A word of gratitude to all those who took their time to read my story and a big hug to all those reviews, followers and favorites. It means the world to me **____** I have been clued-up that my story is somewhat similar to 'The Wedding Date'. Yes I was inspired by that movie to write this one but it is very loosely based on the movie, don't worry folks there is a lot of differences once the story gets going ;) . Thank you once again. Enjoy the update **___

**Chapter 2**

When consciousness returned to me I was lying on my seat in the first class. I scolded myself for not having a decent breakfast or dinner last night too worried on facing my family the next day. When I peeked through my lashes I was again met by those curious grey eyes and instinctively I took a deep breath. "Hello maam, are you ok?" an amused voice asked me hovering above me. I opened my eyes and stared at the most handsome face I have ever seen in my life, seeing him only the word perfection came up in my mind. He was wearing blue shirt and grey pants, which went so well with his beautiful copper locks of hair which was begging to be touched. His face had that correct mix of arrogance, amusement, beauty and innocence and when my eyes met his he smiled in a way that should be made illegal. ' Get a grip Steele' I said to myself. " Yes I am fine, I just felt faint. Thank you" I said to a spec on his shoulder not having the courage to look up to those eyes. "Oh ok maam, would you like some water, fruits or something" he asked and I just nodded my head wondering for the first time why he is addressing me as maam and why the hell he is offering me refreshments. In all these chaos I dint notice that we were already in air. I adjusted myself on my seat and pulled my coat a bit closer to ward of the chills linked to fainting.

"Maam, here you go. Would you need anything else?" he was back. I turned to take my water then it struck he was a flight steward, huh so much for the theory my stupid mind was forming that this piece of perfection had a thing for me. "Thank you" I murmured and took a sip of the cold water while I peeked at his name tag, '_Christian Grey, Senior Flight Attendant'_ the perfect name for the perfect guy my mind said. I gave him back my empty glass and a small smile, he looked lost for a second and smiled back and walked away. I leaned back in my seat and thought about the horror that is waiting to unfold in my life for the coming 3 weeks.

Travelling in flights always reminded me about my dad and moms divorce. We were vacationing in Greece when mom cheated on dad with a local guy there, Stephan Morton. Even today I hate anyone named Stephan since he reminds me about what tore my perfect family apart and I have rejected a couple of guys just because their name was that. I closed my eyes and remembered coming back to the hotel suite with daddy after a fun day at the beach to find my mom and a local pervert heavy in action. To a 5 year old it looked like he was hurting my mom but when I saw dad running to him and give him the most violent punch ever I became scared. The 2 nights followed was a haze, filled with dads screams, mom's pointless tears, talks of alimony, separation, and loneliness. While returning back in our jet daddy hugged me close and said that he and mummy can't be together ever and asked me whom I wanted to be with. Being the ultimate daddy's girl I choose him and even today it still hurts me that my mom dint even ask me to reconsider. Guess she was happy that she didn't have to tag alone her 5 year old when she goes having sex flings. As time went on I had learned to forgive her and maintain a good relation with her but still at moments like this a thought of 'what if' creeps upon me.

Lost in my thoughts and the weariness of lack of sleep I fell asleep. In between my sleep I faintly recognized his smell coming close and disappearing. After an hour or so I was woken up by heavy turbulence. I reattached my seat belt and searched my bag for a manuscript to read. I had a few promising writers in consideration and I wanted to get my work done even if I was on vacation. After an hour or so an uncontrollable urge to pee made me get up to go to the washroom. I waited outside the vacant corridor since it was occupied. After a while I heard muffled voices coming from the cubicle. It sounded as a guy and lady. Suddenly the noise level increased and the lady started screaming. I waited a while wondering if I should get anyone or interfere myself, then it suddenly hit me, she wasn't screaming in pain she was screaming in pleasure. Since I had only occasional sexual encounters because I am a hopeless romantic still pining over a guy I can't have and even when I had sex I have never uttered a sound other than occasional moans. This lady here was moaning in pleasure, "Yes baby, that way…yes yes yes,..Oh my goddd fuck me like that hard…aaaaaahhhhhh" was the last word I heard and for minute everything was quite. Feeling quite bothered myself I stood freezed wondering of to go back or stay there.

After another minute, the door opened and out walked a lady who was older as my mother. I stared at her round eyed and she blushed a bit but walked away. Her clothes were all disheveled and her hair a mess but her face was that of pure bliss. This was what I needed after a very tiring day, a small reminder that love still exists even when you are 50 I thought thinking about how after years she would remember her aircraft scene with her husband. Well I was in for a surprise, my jaws almost hit the floor when I saw my male demigod come after her from the cubicle. He was shocked momentarily when he saw me and it only confirmed that he was the reason behind her throes of passion. I knew this guy barely but he had lost his place as fast just as the plane which hit a sudden turbulence.

The clumsy me slipped as the plane jumped landing straight to his arms. He smelled utterly edible with his scent mixed with that of sex. I straightened myself and conjuring all the arrogance I could decided to face him," do you charge extra for catching fainting ladies and bathroom sex or is it included in the fare said in the ticket?" he looked shocked for a second and his lips suddenly turned into a grin," I can do both free for you, you see the catching falling ladies part is an inbred manner I have and well the sex thing is an added charge, hey we are supposed to keep the customers happy aren't we? " He asked with the same arrogance as mine." I wouldn't be needing neither, if you would excuse me and I hope you don't have any skanky Mrs. Robinsons coming up for the next 5 minutes I would like to use the bathroom which I correctly remember that I paid for", I said and walked in and closed the door barely hearing his chuckle.

I quickly managed my business and walked back to my seat. While going back I passed near the pantry and I stopped at my feet hearing someone say my name. "Yes dude, her name is Anastasia Steele she is travelling to Seattle, the thing I don't get is why you are suddenly interested in her. Your usual MO is blondes right Chris" a guy with thick black hair was saying. "I don't have an idea john, she is too perfect have you seen her eyes, my lord it looks like the blue ocean and her chestnut curls. And her body man it's to die for, one time I want to have her screaming my name with the same lips she spoke arrogantly to me. Do you ever remember any women not falling for my charms? Well I think I have met a challenge." That arrogant prick replied. "Ha-ha Chris you have lost it, by the way I saw you sneak off with that elderly lady you SOB. How much did you get?" "John it was a simple customer service, she had been noticing me and giving me subtle looks since she got on the plane and I just cashed it. I earned 2k just for a 10 min fuck. Lord Women are at times desperate" I heard in wonder thinking how low people can fall. "So how much has the pool fund for 'grey enterprise holding' come up to?" "It is 50k now, and you know it is my last flight day after tomorrow. I need a 50k more to start my own business, and before you ask again john I am not asking dad, he is really mad at me for dropping Harvard. I am ready to do anything for that 50k" I heard him say. I walked back with a new plan forming in my head which I decided to ponder for the 3 hours of flight time left.

_**Ok the story has fallen into line. And its extra long hope you all liked it. Thanks u **_

_**Rachael XOXO**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey folks. Thank you for all those wonderful reviews. Happy to know that you guys feel it has such a potential which motivates me to give it my best shot. Hope you find this fun **___

**Chapter 3**

I went back to my seat deep in thought. I was weighting the evil plan formed in my mind with what I would face if I go back home without a man on my arms. I was pulled back into the horrific memory of my Cousin Olivia's marriage. Olivia was one of my aunts many kids, no offence but she was not on the bright side of things most of the times. At that time I was having a short term relation with a doctor named Lucas, we were almost in the moving together stage at that time which was before I caught him cheating with a nurse in his hospital. I had decided to take Luca with me to take him meet dad but at the last moment he was called back by an emergency surgery which ended in me going alone for the wedding. I had told dad that I would be bringing my boyfriend but when I came alone my sweet stepmom gave me a big boost of confidence. I still her remember her inspiring words, "Come on Ana dear, it's okay we love you no matter what you don't have to lie to us of an imaginary boyfriend. Not everyone is beautiful as my lovely Leila. She has all of it you know, beuty, charm, class, manners everything and well you are a plain Jane type. Don't push yourself out my girl; god knows we don't want you ending up with some con guy who is after your dad's money, ha-ha".

It's those types of words that get to me; I know I am a top publisher with a couple of bestselling authors,I have made my name in the publishing field without using my dad's name, trust me which is a big deal. Having the name Steele connected had its pros and cons, being the daughter of the major wooden manufacturer of the states ended up in either getting what I wanted without giving any efforts or people having pre conceived notions about me. I hated that fact; I was someone who wanted to make a stand in this world on my own. I knew Leila enjoyed the status of step daughter of Raymond Steele to the fullest; she was a stay at home pampered party girl. One fact I knew for sure was that my dad was so damn proud about me, as it was last time when we had met for lunch when he was in New York he said one of the famous writers asked him if the Steele in his name is the same in Steele publications. Whatever my professional life was ,my love life sucked. I wanted to be with someone who loved me, who would help me grow, who would do anything to see me smile but i was still stuck on my first love José.

Me and José where neighbors' as well as high school sweethearts. My world was perfect till I was 21, when one day I came back home early from Portland after a debate for my college to find my boyfriend and Leila having sex in my bedroom. I was shocked beyond anything and my world crumbled to bits. He was the only guy to have me and I was dreaming of our perfect little life since I was 17.I had packed my bags and left the next day breaking my dad's heart, but staying back was even more terrifying. For a few years I avoided relationships like the plague, only after getting my ass kicked by my friend Kate I returned to the real world. Still I avoided every chance of running into José when I was in town; I almost had fainted when I heard Leila was marrying him. I knew from Elena's gloating that they had been going on for a year now and they were as pretty like Cinderella and prince charming, yeah right more like prince charming and cruella if u ask me. To make my suffering the most enjoyable entertainment for the wedding I was ordered by my dad to come 3 weeks prior to the wedding, I only gave in cause he played the guilt card for not being able to spend time with his daughter.

While inviting for the wedding, Elena said," I am preparing your old room for you Ana, I am sure it would be enough as you are coming alone. Don't worry my girl, there would be talks about you not having a date people are like that you know. The wedding planner Mrs. Ronald was so mean when I said not to add a plus one with your name. She had the guts to ask if you were you know a lesbian." I distinctively remember shattering my vase at that question which caused Hannah to come running. I growled at Elena and had said "so kind of you Elena, but sorry my boyfriend is coming with me, and yes my old room will be enough for us. Thank you". After a couple of minutes and a few chocolates it hit me, where in the world was I going to get a boyfriend. I started hyperventilating and called Hannah. My efficient PA drew up to her superwomen strength and called up a casting guy friend of hers, Eugene Edward or EE if you prefer. EE was blessing from god at that time, he took it up as his personal mission and had loaned me out his best guy. I had sent him my story of how we met essential basic information and everything. He but bailed on me today which comes to the current thought in question.

I just could not suffer another torture from Elena or Leila and I knew no magic to make someone fall in love within 3 hours. I brought my new thought in front to draw up the lines. Christian or Mr. I. own. The .fucking .world Grey was the best choice I had. He was handsome, well looking and I will bet my money that he is coming from a well bought up family. He had the charm and he could land any girl, who I am kidding in another situation I would have loved to know him close. He was just perfect like Michelangelo's David, well with sort of a caveman personality. He was an arrogant prick, selfish I would say, I play my game guy but I was desperate here. He wanted money and I was blessed with it while I wanted a guy to act with great looks which he was blessed, It was a mere co existence I would say. I smiled thinking of the best offer to put on the table, something he couldn't refuse.

**CHRISTIANS POV**

I was playing game in my iPod when Cindy my coworker came to me, I liked Cindy since she was lesbian she dint battle her lashes every time she saw me, We were pretty cool friends . "Chris, that lady in seat C4 first class wants you. She requested me to send you to her as you can only I quote, 'fulfill my needs'. Seriously man how the hell do you manage screwing all these ladies"? I laughed and replied, "It's the look Cindy girl, too bad I can't show you". I was walking towards the first class when it hit me C4 was Ana's seat. I smiled knowing my charms worked so fast that she wanted me so fast, but somewhere deep I felt a twinge of disappointment since I had pegged her for to be the challenging type. I went to her seat to find it empty, when I took a closer look I saw a note addressed to me, 'washroom, and now'. I walked to the washroom stalls and I knocked on the door. She opened and pulled me right in.

"Whoa slowly baby" I said pulling her close to me, I inhaled her smell so flowery, mouth watering and something so her. I looked at her deep blue eyes and her perfect lips, her skin was smooth and her body, lord it was a work of a sculptor only. I rubbed my fingers below her bottom lips, unknowingly she took that sweet lip and bit down on it, fuck me I need to have her nothing in the world had been as alluring as that small bite, and I got hard in a beat. I whispered to her thinking of going the cheesy route, "did it hurt when you fell from the heaven?", her eyes unfocused a second then she whispered back to me " I am not so sure of that, but I know that this will" and that little devil kicked in my balls. I dropped my hold her on her and bend forward in pain, aaaargh I could kill her she just hurt my best guy there. "Touch me again and you won't even have that thing hanging down there Grey" she growled, women are so frustrating and she was their queen." Why the fuck did you pull me in if not to screw you" I growled back.

She took a deep breath and perched on top of the sink, "I have a business proposal to you". Seriously, she has lost her marbles, "really, is it about catching unicorns?" I replied. She puffed up a bit and even in the pain I couldn't help but notice that it was so cute," no moron, I well uhmm overheard you saying that you needed money and well I had a job for you" she said blushing. I was trying hard not to lunge on her and kiss her, her blush was making my heart so warm,' don't be sappy Grey' I gave myself a kick, "oh really! Haven't mommy told you overhearing is bad habit?" I asked smirking. "well haven't mommy told you fucking old ladies for money is a bad habit?", shit she was good I agreed with myself ," I don't overhear usually, well you used my name so I just stopped to hear" she completed in a low voice which I think was more like talking to herself. She was so damn adorable and I wanted nothing other than to pull her close to me, a small pain from my friend below reminded me that it would be a bad idea," ok miss Steele let's hear it".

She let out a breath and started speaking rapidly" I am going to Seattle for my step sisters marriage, I am currently dateless as I don't have much time to date due to my busy work schedules, I had arranged a guy to act as my boyfriend but he bailed out on me last minute. If I turn up alone my step mom and her gang of goons and her daughter will give me time in hell about what a failure I am which I want to avoid. If you would act as my boyfriend for three weeks till the marriage is over and convince everyone without a doubt that we are in mad love I will give you 40k at the end of this three weeks."I was shocked, this was a big deal I can start my company, my dream GEH if I do this, but it also had pit holes, one of which is that I don't know anything about her, "it sounds dreamlike but I don't even know you". "That can be fixed, I would let you know every bit of thing you need to know, and you can trust me. So will you do it?" I paused for a minute thought about everything and I decided to see a bargain, "50k and I am yours, this is without the sex part of which is absolutely free for you" I smirked "45k final and if you even breath on me when we are alone I will kill you" she growled and offered her hand for a shake," you have a deal milady!", I gave my full blown grin and shook her hand.

_**Hope you liked it **___

_**Rachael XOXO**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello guys. Happy to hear that you love this little effort of mine. Well this chapter you get to meet Elena and Leila do share how charming you found them with me:D**_

**Chapter 4**

Relief was that feeling I had when he shook my hand; well it was something that was prominent next to that feeling of electric current that ran when he touched me. No guy has ever affected me like he did, not even José, a thought that I filed away for pondering on later. When he was near my breath automatically hitched and my heart beat was like of a marathon runner, it was a very odd feeling. When he ran his finger near my lips it was like half of me went off and the other lighted up like fourth of July and someone inside me was cheering 'kiss me, kiss me' all over. I took a deep breath to control the nerves while I was waiting to get my luggage as we had landed a while before.

After shaking hands and fixing the deal we had spend the rest 2 hours discussing all what he wanted to know about the coming 3 weeks. During those 2 hours I learned two facts, he wanted that money real bad and that he was an arrogant-controlling asshole, at times I seriously wanted to throw him out of the plane and only Elena's gloating smile prevented me from doing it. I don't even know if I can suffer him for the 3 whole weeks but I had no other way, he was my best option for a payback and well not being a moping ex girlfriend sadly attending her ex's marriage. Christian was very interested on why I needed a boyfriend so badly and asked a lot about the upcoming nuptial too, I grunted some answers and threatened to cut 10k if he uttered another word about it. From our 2 hour rendezvous I learned that he was the second son of very well known family in the states, who was currently staying in London for some official purpose. His father was a lawyer and his mother a pediatrician, he also had a brother who was into construction and a sister who was studying in Paris under some French chef. He was very well off and I dint have to worry teaching him about how to act in a formal party something I had to do with my appointed actor who dint even know where to place his fork and spoon. He had dropped studying for his masters from Harvard since wanted to start his business which I would say was really impressive but well his dad dint agree so things weren't so cool between them. He was doing his job to earn 100k for starting his company but he was quitting his job in 2 days as he dint find it as good as he thought. This was the necessary things I heard and well the rest I tuned out, when he started talking about his favorite films I put a brake, it was not like we were gonna be lovers I dint need all that crap in my head.

We had decided that he would fly out to Seattle in 2 days and I would cover it up saying he had a meeting with some clients from Tokyo and then we would spend the rest 18 days as per plan, at the end of which we would go separate ways after closing our financial arrangement. I also gave him 10k extra to buy some decent clothes and luggage and accessories which he took muttering that he wasn't poor and all about his wardrobe collections to the shoes he had, the cool stuff he had at home blah blah blah. When my ears started to pain I asked "are you gay or something?" he looked as if someone hit him on his head with a club, and then suddenly he pushed me back to my seat and hovered over me. My breath hitched and something funny was happening in my stomach like a thousand butterflies flying together, he growled in such a sexy voice near my ears and asked "should I prove to you that I am not miss Steele?" I stammered and said "well you were screaming about brands, clothes and all and I have seen only my friend jay do it" he closed his eyes and ran his nose near my cheeks for which I distantly remember closing my eyes, "its gonna be long three weeks baby" he whispered in my ears, my mind focused and I took his pinky finger in my hand and bended it backwards. He screamed and jumped around in pain while I hissed "yes baby if you can't keep your hands to yourself, we need rules for this Grey. Keep your big boy in your pants and you go home in one piece if not well one piece less". He stared at me and whispered to himself "jeez from where did she escape from". I sat down and said "we got 3 rules to follow when we are alone, don't touch me, don't touch me and don't fucking touch me. Are we clear on this oh arrogant one." To my surprise he chuckled which I would say was pretty adorable, "yes your highness I won't, but when we are with company were I play the role of your doting lover I can right?"

I thought for a while and said "yes of course, I want you to be all over me in front of three people specially , Elena and her gang, Leila and her cronies and well José" he looked puzzled when I added José's name to the list but dint comment, he nodded in agreement. "in my room you can either sleep on the couch, if you are sleeping on the bed I don't want you near me even in your deepest sleep, you have to leave the room whenever I say, you put the toilet seat back after you pee, I don't wanna see your big boy ever during these 18 days, I want my place neat, tidy, no mess got it". He looked stumped and replied" it's like having a girlfriend without all the good things like sex, well for GEH I will do this". I added as an afterthought " you have to be good with my dad and friends well and have fun when we are out and everything but I want you to keep control and not fuck around, Please " he smiled and said seriously " I promise you Ana I would be good, thank you for this opportunity lets kick some ass girlfriend and one more thing don't call me any names like sweetypoo, honeybug and stuff like my ex girlfriend or I will run" I laughed out loud at that and he smiled a warm melt me type smile. After some time the plane had landed and I headed out saying bye to him and fixing to meet him over the days.

I saw my bags coming round the corner; I picked them up and walked out. I was met with the usual rain of Seattle and a warm feeling filled my heart, however horrible it was this was still home, this was the place where I was born, where I learned to walk, where I lost ,won ,fought ,loved, hurt. I smiled and scanned the crowd searching for my dad's security when I saw my dad waiting for me, he caught my eyes and waved and smiled, and suddenly the 24 year old vanished and the 6 year old Annie took her place, my eyes filled with tears while I broke into a grin. I launched myself into his waiting arms and inhaled his scent and hugged him close, "oh Annie, my baby girl is back home. Hush baby" I heard him coo over to me. I broke the hug and looked at him, he had aged from when I saw him 6 months before but he was as majestic as he was when I was a small kid, Raymond Steele was an enigma, a hero, a shrewd businessman to all but for me he was my sweet doting dad. "oh daddy I missed you so much, I love you so much" I whispered back, he took my face in his hands and kissed my forehead and smiled my favorite crinkled eye smile. "sir we should get going" Collin my dad's head man said, he was with dad for a long time and I was his favorite, I turned to him and hugged him "welcome back little girl, I sure missed you" he said returning my hug. I laughed and walked to the waiting Limo to go home.

"So how is my Annie feeling being back home?" my dad asked, "awesome dad" I replied with a grin snuggling near him. He put his arms around me and kissed my hair, "so where Is this young man, whom Elena told you will be bringing, I had a hard time keeping my smiling face thinking some guy is gonna be with my baby girl" . I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheeks," now dad I don't want Raymond Steele version 2 around, his name is Christian, he is an entrepreneur and he is building his company currently, he is into mergers acquisitions, telecommunications, shipping and all, we met around 3 months before and things are going like a dream" I said without making eye contact, we had decided to stick to his future line of business so no one will doubt about our plot later on. "He sounds like an enterprising guy, but I hope you are not dating any nerd Annie" dad replied "no dad he is too much fun to be with, he had dropped from Harvard to pursue his business dreams, you will love him dad" I try to convince him. He takes a deep breath and holds my hand "guess I would have to accept my little girl is all grown up and I can't run behind every guy chasing him off like I did with young Mitchell" I laughed out loud at that "dad we were 5 and playing wedding for god's sake, you made him run around our big yard just cause that poor guy kissed me when Kate said you may kiss the bride. You are crazy old man" he joined me and we remembered all those good times. Dads phone started to ring, "its Amelia, here you say hello", Amelia was dads PA and I adored her, she was fun, wild and crazy enough to hang out "Amelia its Ana", her loud shriek filled my ear "Annie baby you are back, uff one and only good thing about that god damn wedding, you know both of those blonde nut jobs have been driving me crazy, Leila she is bridezilla if u ask me" I laughed and heard her complaining and after promising to meet her for lunch really soon I gave the phone to dad.

I looked outside the window watching Seattle fly past us, it was in a car journey like this dad told me about Elena and Leila when I was 12. "Annie baby can you put your book down for a minute, daddy wants to talk to you something important" I was lost in some book at that time, I adjusted my big round glasses and looked at dad, he was looking rather serious, "yes daddy". He took my hands in his and looked into my eyes, "baby daddy want to tell you something and well want your permission for something as well, you now I love you more than myself and I live for you and everything in my life needs you in it. I loved your mother more than anything, she was my dream come true and well after you were born I believed in love at first sight, after all that things going wrong I am so happy I have you with me my angel" I would have looked lost because dad smiled and pressed my hands and said something which shattered my life "I have met a women whom I like, she is the widow of my friend Richard Lincoln, her name is Elena. She has a daughter also 1 year younger than you Leila, you see Annie you are growing up and you need a motherly figure in your life, someone with whom you can share your crushes, teenage troubles, ask doubts, someone who can take you to shopping well someone who knows the difference between a Gucci and Prada for god's sake, more than my own needs I want you to have that Annie". I was stunned into silence, at that time me and mom had zero conversations partly because I couldn't forgive her and partly because she made zero efforts, but having this new person into our life made me uncomfortable "I don't know dad, I haven't even met her". "I know baby we are going to meet her today, and if and only if you like her I am going to marry her, you are a good judge of character Ana I know you can do this" I mutely shook my head. We met Elena that day with Leila and I hated both of them in the first sight, but I also noticed something else that my dad was really happy, Elena behaved extra sweetly with me which oozed artificiality but I acted as if I dint know it. Returning back home we both were quiet and that night I dint sleep a second, I pondered everything my little brain could understand. Dad was young and after few years he would be all alone when I leave for college or when I get married, yes I dint like Elena but by some miracle dad did and that was enough, mom had screwed up his life once and it took this much time to escape I dint want to cause him another pain, like that I had my answer. In a month daddy had married Elena and my horrible life started.

"Hey day dreamer, we are home" dad woke me up from my thoughts; I looked at my home, an old but beautiful and elegant mansion in 180 acres of land, my safe haven. The car drove around the driveway and stopped in front of the garage, I just caught sight of my home up-close before I was knocked down by a black and white blur, "woof woof woof" "down guys down" I laughed when I got a gap form there licking "I missed you both so much, ooh I love you too sweeties" I said hugging and cuddling my dogs. They were both Labrador's simba and nala, yes I loved Disney more than anything else, I played a few minutes and Collin helped me to get up. When I stood up I saw a brunette elegantly dressed accompanying Elena and Leila. Elena was as usual dressed in a sophisticated chic dress and Leila looked breathtaking in a short summer dress. Elena had her hair done in platinum blonde and Leila hung her brunette hair loose, she looked like her dad more than Elena if you ask me. My eyes moved to her ring finger and there was a massive ring with a huge rock which seemed rather showy to me, 'it could have been mine, not the ring exactly but it could have been me planning my wedding with José ' my inner voice said in melancholy. They scanned me and I adjusted my tee shirt and jeans, yes I suck at shopping I know but it shouldn't call for a look like they are given as if they picked me up from a slum to the castle. "oh is this Raymond's daughter, that publisher you were speaking about?" the brunette said aloud, dad came near me and hugged me close "yes, this is my Annie, she is not any publisher Mellissa she is one of the top 10 in New York and I am damn proud of her, if you use that disrespectful tone again I won't wait even a second to fire you", woo go daddy! Raymond Steele was in action I smiled and gave him a peck on the cheeks. "Oh Ana baby, how good to see you" Elena came and gave me a hug air kissing me "pleasure Elena. Hi Leila" I said mechanically. "Hey Ana can you believe I am getting married in 3 weeks, oh my god" Leila screeched, I smiled and turned to Mellissa "and you are?" "Oh sorry miss Steele I am Mellissa Ronald the wedding planner of Leila Lincoln and José Rodriguez wedding" yes it throbbed my heart, and automatically I nodded.

Dad went inside to attend a phone call and I turned to walk myself in when my path was blocked by Leila "hey nerdy back from New York? So tell me Ana how does it feel to know that your sister is marrying your true love that I have him and you don't, that I have this on my finger when you get well nothing. It could have been yours you know if well you weren't such an ugly loser" I took a deep breath and replied smiling "absolutely nothing Leila, José is old news, I have a boyfriend now who loves me and completes me, why should I be jealous of a tramp like you" she started to reply something back when her phone rang, she smiled and showed me the display pic of José and I had nothing to say, if he was handsome before he looked like pure male perfection now, he had that sweet kid look still but with a fabulous body, he was tall and his black locks of hair was in its usual unkempt mess. I had thought I would have healed by now but I hadn't seeing him bought back all those memories we shared, our night time sneak offs, prom night, sleep over's, lunches, dates and every single minute. I blinked back my tears to find Leila gone. "She isn't much of a lady is she? I mean look at her she is dressed like the common townsfolk, she is a Steele for crying out loud, no poise, grace or class" I heard Mellissa voice "what to do Melissa dear, she is a shame on this family and you know she don't even have a date most of the tie that she dreams up imaginary boyfriends. I am blessed ray has at least my lulu to carry on the Steele name in one way, Ana can never be like that, she is a book worm and publisher really! She would have used the Steele name to its fullest. It's a bit of despair really, that kid is just gone after her mother" Elena replied. I closed my eyes and ran up to my room followed by simba and nala, I threw myself on the bed and cried out. If this was day one how was I gonna suffer 21 days of this torture.

_**Phew this was long. Hope you guys liked it. So share your thoughts.**_

_**Rachael XOXO**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey guys sorry for the wait was a bit caught up with my hectic schedule. Thank you for all those reviews. Great to know that you all love this little piece of my imagination. Thank you **____** now read on**_

**Chapter 5**

I was crying my heart out when I heard a ping from my mobile, indicating that I have received a new text message.

*_hey girlfriend, hope you are home soon. I am taking off back to New York and I just wanted to let you know that I did a bit of research about you and boy I am impressed. I can't help but be proud to have one of the hottest publishers on my arms to show off. Bye girl see you soon.*_

He might have been miles apart but that single text touched me deep, there was someone other than my dad who was proud of me, who was impressed by my bookishness, who like that nerd Ana. My face lighted up with a smile while my heart grew warm

*_hey hunnybumpkin: P kidding kidding thanks for those words. Researching about me hmmm am I having a stalker ? Have a safe flight and try not to bang any oldies in the bathroom_*

I kept my phone down and undressed myself and walked to the bathroom, it was the same filled with all my shower products. I filled my tub with the right amount of water in the correct temperature and poured some bubble shampoo in. I went back to my room to see my phone blinking

*_stalker I don't think so well not until I get the background check I ran. Kidding kidding! Well I will try not to bang anyone but you should not complain if I do, my girlfriend has banned me from sex with her. Taking off text you later_*

I smiled and returned back to my washroom and stripped completely. I got into the tub and switched on my iPod and soft music started flowing from the speakers. I leaned back in the tub and closed my eyes to enjoy some peaceful minutes while I regrouped my mind. I had two options in front of me, be the pathetic and helpless girl that Elena and Leila think of me or I can embrace myself that strong and efficient publisher I am. I am intelligent and smart enough to run a company having 60 employees under me dealing the publishing activities of 100 small and big authors including 10 best sellers. I am good looking and sexy that I have a lot of invitees to events, I dress myself to my best in events and I do turn some eyes, only when I am in my casual self I look like a fashion disaster but I do that to be home, close to that little girl who dint give a care in the world about what she wore. I am strong; oh my Pilates and kung fu master can vouch to that, I am not that meek, unattractive, incompetent girl I was when I was 20, I have grown up the hard way and it has groomed myself so much. Yes I am not romantically linked to someone, hell where is it written that to be successful you need to have a man on your arms. I don't have to justify my life to anyone, yes I hired Christian to make my 3 weeks peaceful, if he doesn't turn up by any chance which is a possibility I don't care. I am happy the way my life is and I am not changing it for anyone.

Feeling super confident and peaceful I completed my shower and got out, I opened my closet to see my clothes neatly arranged by helpers done while I was taking my bath. I selected a red casual dress, applied a bit of makeup, and put my head in a messy bun; I completed my look putting on my grandma's prized bracelet. It was a very rare one, gifted by my granddad on their wedding day, it had a single stone in the middle; a sea shaded diamond designed in the form of a heart. It was a very coveted Steele trinket and Leila had tried her best to make it hers by going behind grandma, she was a clever women who understood her motive and gave it on to me with all her other jewelry. Another of my treasure from grandma is her wedding veil; it was a beautiful piece one I hope on wearing on my special day someday. It was a small veil attached to the headpiece studded with pearls and stones and the veil itself was so pretty that it gave an angelic touch to the whole look. I closed my closet and took a sandal from my shoe rack and wore it and hopped down to dinner feeling really good and ready for a fight if someone said anything bad about me. The person I saw standing in the foyer snatched my breath away.

"José" I whispered more to myself, there he was the love of my life, the person who took my innocence, the guy whom I dreamt of being my child's father one day but well he ended up being my brother in law in a way. Time has done him justice, he looked mature all his boyishness gone and he looked all like the director he is, he was wearing a blue suit and it looked marvelous on him. His eyes were the same green as before, his hair usual black mess, everything about him made something ache in my heart. "Annie, come down we were waiting for you" dad called out loud, only then he turned to look at me. His eyes rounded with shock, and his face broke into a grin while he stood up and walked to me, "Ana how good to see you again, lord you have grown up into a beautiful lady I must day", he hugged me and I was still in a trance like state, I had expected it to hurt but not this much. "Hi José, thank you. Hope Mr. Rodriguez is doing well" I mumbled when I broke away from his hug still not looking up. "Dad is awesome, a bit of old age troubles still wonderful. I dint expect to see you today Ana and it's such a surprise" he replied. I smiled, "oh baby, come on lets have dinner Ana would be starving you know" Leila said pulling him away with her.

I walked to the dinner table and sat at my dad's right while Elena sat at the left side with Leila near her followed by José. "Well I am happy that all of my family is here today especially my Annie, I missed you so much little girl" dad said and raised his wine glass to me. I grinned and pressed his hands, we ate silently with only the voice of knives and forks was heard. " have you decided on where you will be honeymooning Leila?" dad asked "oh we are probably sticking on to new Zealand ray, such a good place for party and fun, and if we change plans we have our jet right to take a detour" Leila replied in her butter wont melt voice. The devil in me came up, ya bitch you steal my boyfriend and now you want to screw him in my jet, in your dreams "dad about the jet, I wanted to ask you if I could borrow it I have a conference in aspen in 3 weeks like the next day of wedding, I was hoping on showing of our jet and make a grand entrance. It's about a movie making discussion of one of our books; I was planning on returning day after meeting to Seattle and return back to New York in that. I would also be having a conference in California a week after the wedding and I was so banking on the jet. So can I have it dada?" dad looked torn "and you know nowadays private plane staff are really weird, today a steward almost came on me when I was asleep. I got pretty scared by that too" I added sealing the deal, throw in a small word that my safety is affected my papa bear gets activated. "Really! Damn assholes. Annie you are taking the jet, from now on I don't want you travelling in private ever. Understood young lady. Leila you can take the private plane for honeymoon, I will have Amy book the ticket"

Leila dropped her fork, Elena stared at me shocked and José looked puzzled, and I smiled back flaunting my victory, Ana 1 Leila 0, "but ray we haven't fixed on New Zealand, cant Ana manage in the private for a week or so" Leila whined. Uh oh wrong thing to say, dad drew a long breath "Leila Richard Lincoln, you had 3 months to fix on your honeymoon destination and still you don't have an exact place, its gross incompetence and inefficiency from your part. Look at Ana she has her whole month planned and that's why she is a great success. It's my jet and I won't allow my baby girl to fly around unsafe so you can have fun. It's my final decision". No one uttered another word, Leila looked crestfallen and Elena looked like she swallowed a toad, José on the other hand was impassive about it all. Daddy finished his dinner and left the table to continue his work "you bitch, what is your problem. Argh Ana is a success, yes Ana doesn't have a life, she lives by her stupid schedule all the time and don't even have a guy in her life, you pulled it off well Ana" Leila sneered. I smiled and replied "yes Leila I am a success, I own a 3000 square feet apartment in New York, I own an Aston Martin and a BMW convertible, all with my own hard work and what have you earned discount coupons at the Gucci store? Grow up for heaven's sake "I get up and walk to my room.

I change to my night wear, a baby doll set from Victoria's secrets and take a few manuscripts from my bag to read till I fall asleep. Christian hadn't contacted me for a while and it has been 8 hours since the last text, 'come on Ana he is not your boyfriend' my subconscious reminded. At that same moment I got a ping

*_hey gorgeous I am back in New York, heading out for a party thrown in by my friend. Hope you settled back there see you in two days*_

I smiled at my phone and was going to type a reply back when I heard a knock at my door, I wore my night robe over my dress and opened the door and I was surprised to see José standing out. "Hey Ana, hope you weren't asleep, I just wanted to apologize for what Leila said, it was very rude of her, we are okay to fly private. I just also wanted to tell you that you have done a great work with your life". I was shocked, of all the persons I dint expect José to come up to my room, "uhm its fine José, it's not a new thing that Leila is acting rude, I am sort of used to it" I whispered back. "You look really beautiful Ana, Elena told me you got a boyfriend, he is a damn lucky guy I hope he doesn't make my mistakes and repent like me thinking about what I lost. Goodnight Ana" José said and leaned in and kissed my cheek. I inhaled his scent, it was the same as old times and my heart pained with loss "night José" I replied and he went down the stairs.

**José s POV**

Damn I was a fool to let her go away and there won't be a greater moron than me to cheat on her. Ana has changed a lot, she looked beautiful just like a goddess, she was intelligent, smart and adorable and moreover rich. Money it was a main factor, if only he hadn't cheated on Ana that day, if only she dint see me with Leila I would have been marrying her in 3 weeks, I would have been the heir of Steele industries. On that fateful day I had come to Ana's house to take my mobile I had forgotten the previous day, I was returning back home when I heard the shower running, thinking Ana might have been back earlier I knocked on her bathroom door. After a few minutes Leila came out naked, well I was a hot blooded male and the usual thing happened, I had just finished with her when I heard a sob and turned back to se Ana running off. I knew I had lost her then and there itself, but I wasn't sad I had carried around Ana for y future dream of starting something new myself and escaping from my dad's watchful eyes. There was no other reason I suffered the nerdy, round glassed, pale, curly haired girl, it's a miracle seeing how she looked now. I still remember after seeing Ana run off I had sex with Leila 2 more times before heading home. Even though I used to see Leila occasionally only 5 months before we had regular meetings, by those I came to know that she would be acquiring a share of her dads wealth when she get married and well Ray Steele has also bought her some pretty good investments to be turned in when she gets married. In 2 months I proposed and now I count the days to the wretched marriage to get over, but seeing Ana changed everything. 'I have to win her back' I said to myself, but Elena had told she has a boyfriend but I guess he will be some dumb fat looking nerd who has got zero chance next to me. I smile thinking of how in 3 weeks I would be marrying Ana and getting on the top stratum of Steele Industries.

**Christians POV**

"Quit it Chris, she won't reply if you stare at the mobile for 10 minutes straight" john sniggered "fuck you bro" I replied throwing a paper cup at him, we were at his apartment were my colleagues had thrown a 'get lost grey' party for me celebrating my resignation. It was only me and john left as the rest had trickled away for buying more beer and food "you like this chick man; I can see it in your eyes. You have never been this crazy about anything before, but now you are going to act as the boyfriend of someone you barely know, it's so not you Chris" john said "stop it john, don't get all shrinky on me just because you are taking a psychology course, I want money and this is easy money and the girl is pretty decent. I haven't told her but I ran a background check on her with the help of my friend Welch and its pretty clean other than a driving ticket" I replied chugging down my beer. "Hmmm still I would say you have found your match with this one Chris" that idiot mumbled I was going to reply when I hear a ping

_*oh I am all settled in ready to turn in for the night grey. Yes 2 days and I would lose my peace by having you here. Ooh a party do I see any hookers? Behave! Nighty night*_

I could feel the grin on my face when I saw her message, it was like she could touch that special place inside me, I could remember her innocent face devoid of any makeup, her attitude and her cute little way her blush would creep up. "You got it badddd," john sang from the corner. Suddenly my phone started ringing and a name came up on the display, a name I haven't seen for 6 months to be exact it was my fathers, Carrick Grey.

**Hope you guys liked it, leave a review if you did. Sorry for any errors.**

**Rachael XOXO**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey folks! Sorry I am so late in updating. My little girl was ill and well a fussy toddler is not easy to be around. This would be a bit short, and thank you for pointing out my grammar mistakes, some fault with auto correct I guess. Thank you for giving my piece your time and appreciate all the reviews. Happy reading **___

**Chapter 6**

I woke up to the shrill ringing of my mobile, I fumbled my night stand sleepily and half opened my eyes to look at the caller id. It was glaring **'Mom' **shit shit shit I forgot to call her, preparing for the worst wakeup call ever I answered my phone "hello mom"

"Anastasia Rose Steele, why haven't you called me yet after landing? Aren't I your mother for god's sake, I am the first person in this world to love you even before your precious daddy and you don't even call me or see me anymore. What is it all about young lady" my mom fired up on the phone. My mind was bursting with all the retorts I had for that I love you speech. I could hear my shrink's voice in my head 'forgive her Ana then only you will find peace'. Huh easy for him to say, he didn't have to deal with the constant feel of self doubt that nagged me rooting from her abandonment.

Carla Adams was a social butterfly, wife of the president of one of Seattle's prestigious financial institution, ex wife of Raymond Steele, member of almost all the famous clubs, associations, but one thing she was not is a good mother. I still remember that deserted feeling of not having my mother around when I was growing up, but daddy tried his best to cover it up.

"I am sorry mom, I was going to call you today itself. It was late when I reached yesterday and I thought you would be having some engagements. I really am sorry mom" I replied putting up my most guilty tone. "Hmm its okay, well you were right I had some party. Oh Ana it's so good that you are back. When am I seeing my baby girl?"

I pondered a while wondering if I should meet her with Christian or not, then I decided it would be better to meet her only after considering her schedule. Last time I came I was home for a week and we didn't meet because she had every day tied up in some party or event, something much greater than meeting her own daughter who was back from college I guess.

"Why don't you tell me when you are free" I asked. "I will get back to you on that baby. Now please tell me that you have come with a guy finally. I am so embarrassed by people asking me if you have found someone or not. I just don't understand it honey, how can you possibly not find a good guy, I am tired of fending off people bringing you matches."

Not a word on how I am doing, not a thought if I am happy, all she think is about her social status. I wonder if she knows I own a business and that I am a huge success out there in New York. My morning already sucked and I am dreading about what is to follow. I just couldn't handle her anymore, I was sure of that. "Mom, I will call you later. Mail me if you get a free date" I hissed "now Ana don't you use that tone on me,…." She was shouting back but I had already slammed down my phone.

I pulled my duvet over my head and tried to drift back to sleep, but my mind was in such a turmoil. I just couldn't calm down why was it so important to have a guy to earn respect in this society. I had an insuppressible urge to giggle, my mom out of everyone was lecturing me about social status, she who ripped her family for a male bimbo was talking about having the right man to me. I just lost it and started to laugh, not the lady like ones but howling at the moon laughs.

Suddenly my door opened with a loud bang, and I saw a pink and blonde whirlwind hit me. "Yaaaaayyyy Anna banana is backkkkkk!" a very sweet and familiar voice screamed in my ears. "Katieeee" I screamed back hugging her close. After a while we both got up sitting on the bed and grinning like idiots, "I missed you so much Ana, gosh girl you look good New York agrees with you." Kate said looking at me closely. "Well you look the same dumb cheerleader" I added punching her.

Kate was my best friend from high school. She was everything I was not, beautiful, smart, social and was the cheerleader and the prom queen. Half the school wondered why she tagged me the official nerd with her, but we had a weird chemistry between us and we were inseparable. The only time we fought was about José, Kate hated him for some reason. She always used to say dumping him was my best decision ever, even when miles apart we maintained our friendship.

Hearing her Blabbering about her new boyfriends, new job and life I changed my dress and brushed my teeth and walked down to eat. We were blocked on our way by Leila and José' who was practically dry humping on the stairs. "Get a room pervert" Kate yelled, I turned to tell her to keep quiet when Elena entered the room. "Oh Katherine, I was wondering when you will be making your appearance as Ana is here. Tell her some tips to get a guy, you seem to have lots of them right" Elena sneered.

Kate smiled, "why Elena I think I could take some tips from you on 'how to fool innocent men'. Poor Ray he has no idea about how you are treating Ana and saint Ana here is too good for herself and I got a tip for you Rodriguez this is how your wife is gonna be after 30 years . I don't like you but hey I used to copy from you in exams, I need to repay somehow"

We walked down to the dining room to have our breakfast, and suddenly Leila was blocking my way. "See Ana, look how happy José is. He was miserable with you but now he has got the best girl. You may say you are a big shot and all but hey I got the ring. I know you have a scrapbook on your marriage with him, guess you will love what I planned on our wedding. I have to say you had a career I wedding planning".

I was shocked thinking she would fall this low, snooping all my personal stuff and stealing my dream wedding. I ran back to my room to check if she had really taken my personal diary, I didn't see where I was going and I crashed into José on the hallway to my room. I fell down on the carpet and José on top, I held on his biceps for support. We stared at each other for a small while and my heart started besting faster, his familiar scent was driving me nuts. His hands suddenly held my waist pressing me more close to him, all our moments together started surfacing in my mind. Slowly as if in a dream, José' lowered his face for a kiss and I was too weak to notice the alarm bells ringing in my head.

At that moment I heard Leila calling for him, I pushed him away and stood up just in time to see Leila enter the hall. "What are you doing here baby, and what is she doing here with you" she screeched. "Don't shout Leila, I had gone to take my mobile from our room, and I bumped into Ana. I was helping her up when you came. Come on lets go" he said pulling her hand. Leila looked at me as if she wished to see me drop dead at that moment itself and went behind him. I leaned against the wall thinking about what had happened and saying to myself that it's going to be a long wedding.

_**I know it's kind of lame but I really wanted to update something. Thank you.**_

_**Love **_

_**Rachael XOXO**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey everybody thanks for those reviews. Love it when I see each and every one of them. Updates are going to be a bit infrequent as I have huge backlog of stuff at work as I am an independent designer it's a lot of work to catch up on. With a little girl and a husband it's really a packed schedule. Anyway happy reading **___

**Chapter 7**

The whole day was spent with Kate as we roamed around the city talking and catching up. Kate was working for her dad now, and doing a special slot in his channel. It deals with interviewing people who makes a difference in the existing way of work. She was obviously doing a great job and was having a great fanfare also. She was waiting for confirmation on interviewing some construction big shot in New York who had made ecologically sustaining buildings a big hit.

"I am just waiting for the phone call and I hate to tell you Ana I will be gone for a week or so. I really don't want to leave you here with those nut jobs." Kate said sadly sipping her chocolate milkshake. "I am used to it Katie, I wish you would have come when I was there. We could have had so much fun." I assured her. "Talking about fun, where is this boyfriend of yours about whom I have never heard" Kate asked giving me a death glare.

It was my time to look sheepish, "I am sorry Katie, and I wanted to surprise you. He would be here tomorrow by noon". "Finally! I can't wait to meet him, well seriously I can't wait to see ray torturing him" Kate grinned. I joined her with a laugh thinking how protective my dad is. We reached back after dinner and I only remember hitting the bed.

The next day I woke up with a feeling of a thousand butterflies flying around in my stomach. Christian will be here today by noon; a fact by some reason seemed to make me giddy. Some corner of my mind tugged a bit thinking why he hadn't called me at all yesterday but I shoved it aside thinking he might have been busy. I hoped he would give me a ring before he comes.

I almost skipped down to breakfast, and gave a quick kiss to daddy. "Someone is really happy today" my dad singed. "Well well my boyfriend is coming today, I am ecstatic" I replied grinning. Leila rolled her eyes heavenward and Elena sniggered. "I hope he won't bail out on you Ana dear as another boyfriend did on Olivia's wedding" Elena said. Dad looked at her as if surprised "oh don't worry Elena, he will be here soon" I gloated hoping he will be.

We finished rest of the breakfast in silence which was broken by the ring of my mobile, I jumped up hoping it will be Christian but my heart fell down a bit seeing Kates' name flashing. "Hey Katie" I answered sliding back to my seat, "Ana I m so sorry, I am now going to board the plane to New York. I got that confirmation I was waiting for, I will be back by next Tuesday." She screamed over the noise of the airport. "Oh Katie, that's so bad. Humph guess I will have to attend the engagement party without you" I said cursing the horrible party Elena would throw this Friday already.

Leila and José was the 'it' couple for the settle media presently, and Elena was on board with anything to make it more popular. So when the witchy planner said about throwing an engagement party for the couple, it was planned as seriously as the wedding. There were already people in our backyard fixing up arrangements much to my dismay.

"I am sorry Ana; well make her day miserable for me. Bye girl I am boarding" Kate said and kept the phone. "I guess that little whirlwind won't be here for a few days" dad said fondly, he loved Kate as much as he loved me. "Thank god, such a mess that girl is. I am surprised how women like lady Kavanagh can raise such an oddball. She changes boyfriends like clothes and her behavior is too appalling" Elena said shuddering. Ray laughed and replied "oh come on Elena she is a good girl, her work is excellent I tell you. She is going to reach places that girl. She is a very well mannered child and as for relationships I don't know". He drank his juice and got up to go to work.

"I will tell you this Elena, Kate never fucked anyone who had a boyfriend like some people here. Gladly she knows how to count" I said and skipped outside leaving a glaring Leila behind. I went back to my room and checked all the arrangements, a section of my closet was cleared, bed newly made, flowers in vases and mini cooler stocked. I just couldn't pinpoint the reason why I was feeling this giddy thinking of Christians arrival, perhaps it's the fact I finally have someone over the house who is my boyfriend even if its pretend. I am so sick of seeing José and Leila snagging every other second, it's like they are permanently glued together.

I walked to the library and took a new book and curled up to read it, after what felt like a few hours I heard someone come in, I looked up and saw it was José. "Hey José, what are you doing here?" I asked surprised to find him alone. "Ana, nothing I just came to see what you are doing. It's almost evening and you never made it to lunch. I just wanted to check you were fine" he replied with a smile. Wait a minute! Evening? But New York flight lands by afternoon and it's almost time for Christian to reach home. I check my phone to see it was 6 in the evening, I had completely lost track of time immersed in the book. There were no missed calls or messages from Christian. A small tendril of panic and fear grew in my mind, has he ditched me?

"I got lost in the book" I whispered. "You were always like that give a good book and Ana will be gone. It was something I loved about you. You were wise enough to understand and appreciate a piece of writing" José laughed fondly. I blushed, "remember once you asked me to get ready to go for a show, and I forgot to be ready as I got caught up in a book. You had to help me iron my hair and you almost burned it and I had to cut an awful lot" I said giggling over that happy time. "Oh don't remind me that, you fought with me for a week" he replied laughing. We both stared at each other lost in memories

"José baby" Leila called from outside the library, I looked away from him "what are you doing here, I searched for you everywhere" she said looking at me oddly. "I just came to see what Ana was doing, she missed lunch right" José said holding Leila's hand and getting up. "You go down baby, I will be there in a minute" Leila said kissing him for a whole long minute.

"Now you listen to me, I do hope you know how to count. Don't think I haven't seen all those puppy dog glances you keep throwing my guy. You are pathetic, he doesn't want you Ana he has me" Leila sneered. "I don't know what you are smoking Leila I don't want him either. I have a boyfriend…" I was cut short on my reply "ya about your boyfriend, where is this imaginary creation of yours. Oh there he is" she pointed to the tall shelf in the room "hi Ana's boyfriend, which one is it, shake sphere or Dante? You look so good. Yes Ana books are the only company you will ever get, because people have a life and they all are not losers like you"

"I am surprised Leila that you know the names of at least two authors. I may die of shock really. Jose' came to me not the other way around, and well if he wanted to hangout with someone other than a person trying to suck his brains off, I can't say no can I?. Now about my boyfriend, he will be here today and when you see him I sure hope you remember your math Leila or else I won't be held responsible for what happens" I replied and walked off taking my mobile.

I lock my room and frantically try Christians mobile only to hear an automated message saying he can't be reached presently. I sit down on my bed head spinning wondering what I should be doing. I never seriously considered the fact that he would bail out on me, and I am stuck in this hell hole. I bragged on having a boyfriend and now I have no one to show to Elena. It would prove her point of me making up imaginary guys and she would possibly make me end up in an asylum.

I paced in my room, only to keep on trying Christian's number again and again. Suddenly I heard a knock and I ran to the door expecting it would be someone who came to say I have a guest, I open the door to find dad. "Annie come down for dinner. Why haven't your boyfriend arrived yet? "I stuttered searching my head for a convincing lie, "he...uh...he had some unexpected...hum meeting. He will be here tomorrow" I managed and it sounded dumb even for my ears. Dad looked at me puzzled and nodded, "come down Annie" he closed the door and left.

I groaned and sat down on my bed, wondering what to say to Leila and Elena. It was Olivia's wedding all over again. I decide to chicken out of facing them at dinner, I got up and ran out and gladly found dad getting down the steps. "Daddy, I am not feeling well, I am skipping dinner and turning in. good night" I said and ran back not even waiting for his reply. I locked my door in and stripped and got in to the shower. I felt the hot water calming my nerves; I needed to think a plan.

I decide to tell everyone the truth that no boyfriend would be coming at breakfast; I would say we broke up yesterday as he said he cheated on me or something. I could make up an emergency meeting back in New York in few days and return just for the wedding. Yes I feel guilty leaving my dad, but my sanity was important too. I changed and got on the bed, and suddenly I felt all alone. I was feeling rejected again, I thought about Christian and wondered how he could do this to me. If he wasn't going to show up why he sent all those sweet messages, why did he agree for all this? I knew the answer already, for him it was all for the money, he would have got it somewhere else so why should he play the role of a pathetic girls boyfriend. I wiped a tear and soothed myself to sleep. After failing to do so, I got up and took a pill with sedative for relaxing myself and slept.

I woke up slightly light headed and sat up on my bed, the last night came rushing back to me and the prospect of facing all of them in the morning was as scary as living in a horror movie. I glanced at the bedside clock to see it was 10. I jumped up and checked my phone to see no messages or calls from him, and my heart crashed again in disappointment, I had to follow the plan that I have made up. I brushed my teeth and showered quickly, and wore a blue summer dress and ran down.

In the dining hall only Elena, José and Leila was there. "Where is dad?" I asked puzzled "oh morning honey, he had to go early for work, you know Ana he was a bit crushed that he couldn't meet your boyfriend yesterday. He suspects you may be lying to make him happy. Well I know it's true but I didn't want to cause him pain" Elena said hardly hiding her sneer. "ya Ana where is this mystic boyfriend of yours who will make me forget my José "Leila asked laughing.

My blood was boiling with rage and I shouted, "Enough! Yes I don't have a….." the rest of my voice was drowned in a heavy scuffling noise from the foyer, we all got up and was moving to the foyer, when a person dressed in black leather jacket, a black snuggly fitting t-shirt and jeans came running in. Leila dropped her spoon with a clatter and licked her lips involuntary, Elena looked puzzled and José stumped. Before me stood my own male perfection, my savior and my gate to victory. He came and stopped in front of me and I unthinkingly took a breath. His scent filled my head that sweet yet masculine flavor filled my heart and my face broke into a big smile. He looked lost for a second and smiled his famous panty dropping smile. He closed the distance between us and lifted my chin with his finger, my breath hitched automatically. He looked into my eyes for a moment and sealed his lips on mine and kissed me like his life depended on it and I floated away somewhere.

**Christian's POV**

Hoolllyyy shiittt! Her house was huge, I thought as I drove my car, an R8 into the driveway. In a corner of my mind, I wondered for the 100th time if I was doing the right thing. My life had changed in 2 days, but yet here I am keeping my word to some girl I hardly knew. I just couldn't stand to see her sad, which was bound to happen if I didn't come. I parked my car and took my small bag, a guy dressed in suit came out, " I am Roland, the in house security head. Your luggage would be attended by the servants. Please follow me inside". 'Yes sir!' I saluted him in my mind and followed him inside the house, it had a tasteful furnishing somewhat Victorian.

Suddenly the guy's radio crackled, "Roland come in" a disembodied voice said, I could hear a women's voice in the background which was making my skin crawl. "Roland here" he said back to the set, "el and lie on attack to Princess, I repeat el and lie on attack" what the fuck did that mean! I looked at him and rolled my eyes "dumb bitches. I will be there" Roland said gritting his teeth. "Roger that" and then I heard Ana's voice through the set, she was screaming in anger. I had never heard so much authority in a women voice other than my moms.

"Enough!Yes I don't have a…." shit shit shit she was going to say she didn't have a boyfriend, I ran towards the room inside cursing myself for not informing her I will be late. My life had taken a swift turn, but that didn't mean I could act like an irresponsible person; because of my small mistake she was digging her own grave. I ran towards the dining hall hoping I was going the right way, I knocked a few things on the way hopping she would stop speaking hearing the noise.

I sprinted to the hall, and there she stood, In a beautiful blue summer dress that made her eyes look more deeper and prettier, her hair hung loose and just as beautiful it was that day. Not a hint of makeup to be seen and she was wearing a simple diamond stud in her ears. She looked like a princess itself, a sculpture by god, and a goddess in all virtue. I saw her stare at me as if she was dreaming. I saw 3 people standing behind her, a blonde lady hidden beneath all those extra layers of makeup, a brunette who I guess was the blonde's daughter, and she was eyeing me up like I was candy and a Hispanic young guy who looked as if he wished me plain death.

I walked forward and stood in front of her, I took a long breath and her sweet and mouth watering scent filled my head. She was so innocent and I couldn't help but stare at her, then she smiled and hell my heart hurt. She was worth everything and I knew that moment that I did the right thing coming here. I smiled back at her and lifted her chin with my finger to look at her eyes. It was powder blue and it was like the ocean, calm, blue and deep. I got lost in it for a moment and I couldn't bear it any longer. Without thinking I pressed my lips against hers and kissed her hard, after a heart beat she kissed me back. In all the 28 years of existence my heart knew what it like was to be contend and I knew I would be forever if I had her.

_**Ok that's a wrap! Hope you guys liked it and it was worth your wait. Please let me know your thoughts.**_

_**Rachael XOXO**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey folks hope all are doing great out there. Here is a new one for all of you out there. I am truly overwhelmed by the great reviews and support I am getting for this small tit bit of mine. You people rock. Hope you like it **___

**Chapter 8**

Slowly as if floating back from the sky I heard a distinct throat clearing. I opened my eyes to be met with grey eyes burning with lust. Then it hit me, I am kissing him. I abruptly pull back, but he holds face close and kisses a few feather like kisses making me melt like a puddle. "Oh god! I missed you baby" he said, again I heard a throat clearing which I pegged was Leila.

I turned to face my well surprised family, Leila was looking as if she ate something bad, Elena like she was having a root canal and José well he looked angry. "How rude of me" a warm voice by my side said "I come up and kiss her without even introducing myself? Well love does that to people I guess" Christian half laughed and said. Elena was the first to recover, "so you are Ana's boyfriend I believe". "Yes Mrs. Steele, I am that fortunate young man" he replied as if he was saying he belonged to the royal blood line.

I took a deep breath and calmed my nerves, and smiled a too sweet smile, "where are my manners, everyone my boyfriend, Christian Grey. Christian this is my stepmom Elena"; "a pleasure" he said shaking her hands. I turned to Leila with a victorious smile, "and my charming step sister Leila Lincoln" Christian shook her hand and she was staring at him, "good to see you " she mumbled, "oh Christian is fine" he smiled that famous smile of his which made her breath hitch. Ok enough now bitch, move along "and José Rodriguez, Leila's fiancé" I say. "You forgot to add your best friend to the list Ana" José said giving Christian a cold smile. Suddenly I felt Christian's arms around my waist pulling me close to him, "well perhaps she found a new best friend Mr. Rodriguez, congratulations" Christian replied in the same cold tone.

Ok that was puzzling; I was pulled up from thinking that by Elena. "So did you have your breakfast Christian" she asked going back to the dining room, "yes I had it from IHOP, a small obsession of mine I will say. Ana baby can you show us our room; I would love to take a small nap. That old backache is killing me" Christian said running his fingers over my face. I looked puzzled, back ache, "uhmm... ya come on" I said taking his hand and pulling him up, while we passed next to José that asshole whispered loud enough for him to hear something that made me wish I could erase my memory, "walk ahead of me miss Steele, I want to see that fine ass of yours. Oh damn I am dying to fuck you again there". I stopped halfway and turned to face him, and that moron winked at me and pulled me along with him. José looked at me like I have grown 2 heads and I just smiled sheepishly at him and lead Christian to the bedroom.

The minute he entered my room, I threw a good old punch on his stomach, "what the fuck was that for" he asked bend down in agony. "You asshole, how dare you embarrass me in front of José, eeekks you are disgusting grey" I screeched. He started laughing and walked to the bed and plopped down on the bed. "Come on, that guy has a thing for you and I just wanted him to know you were off boundaries" he snickered. "I am not a piece of land to pull up boundaries you idiot. Why didn't you come yesterday?" I asked sitting next to him. "Be a sweetheart and give me a massage" he said trying to lie on my lap, I pushed him off and started hitting n his head.

He growled and pulled my arms, and somehow after a beat I was on the bed and he on top of me, "why why miss. Steele, why are we so violent like a little kitty cat. Should I buy a pair of handcuffs to bind those beautiful hands" he whispered running his nose along mine. Heat bloomed in my belly, and my breath hitched I closed my eyes and parted my lips, why was he so sinful with his words were beyond me. When I opened my eyes his face was above mine, and his face lit up in humor, "ooh you love that don't you Ana". Argghhh he was a pain in the ass, I took a deep breath and pulled his legs and made him fall back on the bed, I twisted his arms behind his back I was rewarded with an squeal of pain, "ooohh look at who is screaming like a school girl" I seethed at his ears straddling him from behind "we had rules Grey, no unnecessary touches, no lewd remarks and when alone keep your hands to yourself" I reminded him twisting his arms again.

"Shit shit ok ok I am sorry, I won't do that again" he screamed, I smiled satisfied and let him go. I got up and adjusted my dress and sat down, "now spill the beans, where were you yesterday?" He looked at me accusingly and pouted, damn it was adorable, my lips turned into a smile "awww did little miss. Steele hurt baby Chrissie" I cooed over him with a smirk. "Oh shut up lady, you are like that old lady in Madagascar, yes I watch it I have a sister who is bat crazy at home" he said getting up and removing his leather jacket. I laughed and watched him remove his boots and socks, damn his feet were perfect, and why the hell is his bare foot such a turn on. I gulped and cleared my head, "so yesterday"

He sat back on the bed and took a long breath, "I was with my dad and mom, we sort of patched up things between us and they wanted me to come home. But I had promised you already and I needed the money so I had to pass up that offer and instead spend a day with them and come here. My idiot of a brother threw my phone in the pool accidently, that's why I couldn't reach you" he said looking at my shoulders. "Oh...uhm that's sounds great Christian. I thought you bailed out on me or something. I was going to say that we broke up and you know run off to New York" I said nonchalantly. "I won't break my promise to you Ana, you are the first person to trust me after a long time I won't break that. Scouts honor" he said and we both broke into a laugh.

"So this is your room, not bad I will say. But it shouts a nerd lives here" he said chuckling, "well if you had a room, it would be a cave after your Neanderthal ways" I shoot back. He looked amused and started to strip, gladly my phone started ringing and it was Hannah on the other side. I took my phone and sat at my desk and quietly observed him while chatting with her. His body was a piece for dreams, his chest smooth, built and with a small patch of hair in the middle, his rock hard abs and I guess it was a six pack. He turned to take something from his bag and my god what a shoulder and arms, it was chiseled to perfection. Feeling my eyes he turned back and smirked at me I dropped my eyes and continued to talk when I caught the site of the V shape of his abs and the starting of his jeans.

"Ana...Ana...can you hear me" Hannah said from the phone... "Oops sorry yup say" I replied to her returning my concentration as he walked towards the shower. "I asked if the situation with your step mom is ok" Hannah repeated, "yup all good, I managed the problem and got another guy. It's going great" I replied to her. After finalizing some business points we kept the phone, and at that moment there was a knock on the door. I went and opened the door to see Elena standing outside, "can I help you with anything" I asked. "Sorry Ana dear, Leila and I had to check that the view for the engagement party is the same from each balcony. There are fireworks at the end and we are planning to take the guests up through the separate door and link the balconies temporarily. Only your room is missing, shall we" she asked in a over sweet voice, "ya, whatever" I said and moved aside to let Elena and Leila tailed by Mrs. Roland enter.

They moved to the balcony, and I wandered in my room adjusting things and hanging up Christian's clothes he left on the ground. I made up my mind to give him a lecture on cleanliness when I saw Leila stare at me like she saw a ghost. Suddenly two bare arms wrapped around my waist and a slightly wet body was pressed against my back, I looked at the mirror to see it was Christian just wrapped in a towel standing behind me. "Shall we give them a show" he whispered, his hot breath hitting my ears and giving me Goosebumps. I could only nod, and I looked at Leila to see she was looking at me like she could kill me with bare hands, Elena and Mrs. Roland was also watching us, both shocked at seeing Christian's perfect body.

All thoughts left me when his teeth bit on my earlobes and he sucked them to simmer the pain, my breath hitched and a small moan left me. I closed my eyes and leaned back to him and raised my hands and let my fingers wander through his damp hair. His fingers were moving along my waist as he was playing a piano, light and soft movements and his lips were sucking and kissing near my ear which was making me squirm. "Keep still baby" he whispers in my ears and start kissing my neck to shoulders, I lean my head to the side and give him easy access, his fingers now drawing circles around my navel. He pushes down the spaghetti strap of my summer dress and bites me there and I moan loudly in pleasure and pain.

"Ehm ehm" Elena coughs and I crash down from the lust hazed state, I flash open my eyes and adjust my sleeves. Leila was looking at Christian as a I have seen simba, my lab eyeing up fresh steak an Elena was looking at him rather crude and Mrs. Ronald was red as a tomato. "Oh I am sorry, excuse me ladies I didn't know we had company" Christian said putting on a T-Shirt quickly over his naked torso. "Oh it's our mistake, we had to check the view from the balcony, and may I introduce you to Mellissa Ronald, the wedding planner" Elena said smiling. "A pleasure Mrs. Ronald" he said shaking her hand, "I am sorry, we were rather inappropriate" he pulled me next to him and kissed my cheeks, "I am seeing her after a week now, and I can't keep my hands off this beauty" he added. "It's okay , young love I can understand" Melissa replied smiling smugly.

"uhmm well lets go" Elena and Melissa walked out followed by Leila who said in a low tone "we will be out of here now, you guys do your thing and god knows Ana wants it. It's a rare thing for her to have a guy around" Leila said moving forward. Christian looked at her sharply, his face went cold and his voice was bordering anger, it was pretty scary sight and I would never want to be in its receiving end "well I guess you haven't seen her at New York then, I have to fight off guys to keep her away from them at clubs, she is one of the hottest CEO's as per a local magazine poll out there and I wake up every day thanking my lucky stars. Update yourself about your sister Leila or at least pray your fiancé won't get updated at least". Leila looked shocked and she blinked a few times, and cleared her throat, "I didn't mean any disrespect Christian, sorry if you felt so. Bye I will catch you later" she stuttered and went out closing the door.

"well well aint I worth every penny" he smirked at me and I could only nod with a big grin. He changed quickly in the walk In closet while I took some manuscripts to read, he came out wearing a white linen shirt and blue jeans and barefoot. It was an effort for me to rake my eyes away and concentrate on the manuscripts because he simply looked sinful. He got on the bed and closed his eyes and slept almost immediately, after a while I started studying his perfect face, the way his eyebrows was a perfect curve, how his eyelashes had a bit of copper tint, his perfect lips, his cheekbones. I drooled over him for another hour and got up and moved to the library deciding to leave him sleeping.

After a few hours, Annette our house maid in chief came to the library, she was very close to me as she helped me a lot during my parent's separation and the early days of Elena's cold war against me, she was an African American with a sweet motherly face. "Annie baby, your father is home. He has asked you and your friend to come to dinner. I will tell you this blonde bitch has spread some stories about him and well I think the poor guy is going to face papa bear" she chuckled.

"Oh daddy, always so protective" I smiled and went to my room to wake up Christian and change for dinner after a quick shower. I was greeted by a fully awake Christian talking to someone on the phone, "yes Mia, I understand…yes…I am coming home…in 3 weeks…yes before you go to Paris…no its not for a girl…seriously Mia..Oh come on…ya ya pinky promise you happy" I stifled my laugher and he rolled his eyes at me, I took my red halter neck dress and went to shower.

I showered quickly and changed my dress and quickly styled my hair to a messy bun, I searched my jewel box and took a golden hoop earrings and put it on and returned to the room only to be stopped at mid step. There in front of me stood Adonis himself; Christian was wearing a grey Armani shirt and black pants that hang from his hips in a very sexy way. "Like what you see Miss. Steele" that arrogant asshole smirked, I rolled my eyes and walked out, "phew you look hot in red" he said holding my waist. "hands off hands off pervert" I said in warning tone. I slipped on my golden small heeled sandal and turned to him grinning, "ready to meet the father", his groan and expression was picture perfect.

_**Hope you guys liked it. Do review it and let me know how it was.**_

_**Rachael XOXO**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hello folks! I am so overwhelmed by your response to this story, 100+ reviews and followers in 8 chapters trust me I am on cloud 9. I know my language is at all time low right now, bear with me while I explain the source of my grammatical and spelling errors. I am a half Indian, born and bought up in London, married to a half French guy who I met while staying at Italy for my internship and now I am currently residing in an Arab nation. So you can guess the rest, my language skills are all time low since I am fluent with almost 6 other languages including 'toddler gibberish' which I use almost daily. I am so sorry for the difficulties you guys are facing so I have a request to you all. If any one of you out there would oblige to be my beta, please please PM me.**_

_**Ok enough of the speech, and on with the story. My Ana and Christian is gonna fight like crazy when alone, part of the story guys and I guarantee you Leila is gonna drool. Yes it is gonna be HEA **____** and I hope you will like what I have planned for Ray and Christian. Happy reading!**_

**Chapter 9**

We both stepped down to the dining hall hand in hand; everyone else was in place including José. Leila was wearing a dress which showed her cleavage to anyone who looked even as far as from the moon. Daddy was fidgeting in his seat, a sign of his edginess; I stifled a laugh and looked at Christian who was slightly sweating. I grinned at him and gave him a best of luck sign; he rolled his eyes and walked with me. I bend down and kissed my dad whispering "behave" in his ears, he stood up to greet Christian. "Daddy this is Christian Grey, my boyfriend. Christian, Raymond Steele my daddy" I introduced them to one another. "A pleasure to meet you finally sir" Christian said giving him a firm handshake, my dad was studying him like a hawk, "welcome Christian, I hope you are treating my baby girl well" he replied. Christian smiled an earnest smile, "without a doubt sir". Daddy nodded after a while staring at Christians eyes and motioned his hands to the chair near mine.

The thing about my daddy is that he is the epitome of protectiveness when I am with someone. I still remember once when I was 14 I bought a guy from school for movie night and well we spend watching the movie while my dad sat between us. Even José didn't come around home when daddy was at home, he had a special ability to make my boyfriends uncomfortable. But today I think he has met his match since Christian is all comfortable with him, to say the truth I am waiting to see how it gets played. José had to grovel for months to get his approval to marry Leila, his stepdaughter, I guess Christian would take years to get his approval on being good enough to date his daughter.

The maids served soup, which was my personal favorite creamy chicken delight. "Who told you to make this? Don't you know me and Leila are on diet to look fit for the wedding" Elena screamed at Annette who was serving us. "I am sorry Madam, its Annie's favorite soup and had requested to make it today" Annette replied least bothered.

I looked at Christian in surprise, "well you seemed to be emptying it in lightning speed when we served you in the flight, so I guessed" he mumbled sheepishly. I gave a smile and kissed his cheeks as a thank you which earned a throat clearing from daddy. "Oh, ok then prepare us something light, take away these right now" Elena ordered Annette. "Elena, its okay to have this for a night and stop ordering around the help especially Annette you are not a lady of the Manor or anything. Try adding please the next time if you want something" dad snapped at Elena much for my joy.

Elena looked at him for a moment, and quietly resumed having her soup. Leila who was waiting for the soup to be cleared, started having it seeing mommy was no longer there to back up. "So Christian, why didn't you come yesterday" dad asked looking at Christian straight in the eye. Uh oh it was the 'Ray Steele patented eye stare lie detector' method, I wished to god Christian wouldn't say anything dumb. "I really wanted to join you all, but my father and mother arrived at New York the day Ana left. I was here in Seattle yesterday with them as they had some legal dealings regarding moving back here. I was planning to come by yesterday night but my mother wanted help so I stayed back" Christian said looking Ray straight in the eyes.

Well that was news, I didn't know he was in Seattle yesterday, anyway he told the truth somewhat which soothed out daddy's mind. "Oh your parents are relocating, great. Where were they before?" Elena piped in obviously looking for reasons to downcast my boyfriend. "Oh they were in London, my mother was heading a prestigious sister foundation under the royal order. It deals with children who were living with drug addicts and alcoholics. It is a cause very dear for her because I was from such a background prior my adoption" Christian replied fondly.

I almost dropped my fork, I never knew he was adopted moreover I never knew he had a horrific childhood. I looked at the gorgeous man beside me who took my hands in his and gave it a small kiss. "Ana always gets sad hearing it" he added fondly covering up my shock. Elena looked lost, Leila looked, well interested and dad looked at Christian with a puzzled expression. Jose' was continuing to eat as if he was not in the room itself. "Oh I am sorry" Elena said sounding far away from it, "Oh don't be, it was a long time before. I am actually glad of it since if I hadn't been in such a state I wouldn't have got my family" Christian replied cheerfully tucking in to spaghetti in front of him.

"Do you have any other siblings?" Leila asked batting her eyelashes, I rolled my eyes at her. "yes, I have a brother he is an architect in New York and well a sister who is going to Paris in a week to study under a chef there" Christian replied barely giving her a glance. "What does your father do?" daddy asked at last taking a part in the 'interrogate Christian' program. "Well my dad, Carrick Grey is a lawyer. He has office in Seattle and New York, Grey and walker is his law firm name. He went to London with mom for a brief period to relax for a while enjoying the countryside and do some writing work or something ,Now back in action finally" Christian replied looking at dad.

Dad looked at him with his eyebrows high and looked a bit lost for a moment, suddenly his face broke into a grin, "your mother would be Grace right" . Christian looked confused and stared at dad for a moment before nodding his head. "Oh my god! I can't believe it, you are Carrick's and Gracie's boy. Come here son and give me a hug" dad said getting up. A baffled Christian got up and gave dad an awkward hug.

"You know them Ray?" Elena asked reminding me that there were other people in the house too. "Oh yes, Carrick and I were golf partners before he moved to New York ,I think when Ana was 7 or so. It was a tough time for me getting over the divorce, thinking about how to raise this young one by myself. Carrick was a really good friend at those times, I have come over your house a few times and have met Grace then. You were 13 I believe and your brother 16. We 3 used to share the woes of raising kids over drinks" dad said laughing, "you wouldn't know them Elena, you were at California that time and they moved to New York when Ana became 10 or something." Daddy and Christian sat down, and now Christian looked bemused, suddenly as a light bulb going on he smiled at dad, "you bought me my first, make it yourself kit didn't you? It had a helicopter, glider and a plane" he asked like a small kid. Dad smiled at him fondly and nodded his head. "Wow I remember you, you helped me build it too. Imagine the odds" Christian said smiling at dad.

Wow I didn't see this coming, it actually made my job really tough. If we feign a breakup it would affect dad's relationship with his friend. I shoved that uncomfortable thought aside for pondering on later and concentrated on the scene unfolding in front of me. My 'boyfriend' and my father is hitting of as if they have known each other for years. Elena and Leila were giving me glares, which would have killed me if it had laser powers. Dad and José only got along formally, they never had a personal base even when he was my boyfriend. Christian and dad were now talking about common friends of his parents and their relocating plans and things.

"Hello over here, daddy you forgot your daughter? You were supposed to drive him nuts and treat him bad" I joked at both of them while we tucked into our dessert a coconut soufflé. Dad chuckled, "I could try honey, but I don't think I can. Carrick and Grace are the best parents in the world and I know how their son would be. You have given me a worthy opponent baby girl."

After dinner, dad retired to his study bidding us good night saying he had a call to attend. He also invited Christian to join him for his morning run if he gets up a, privilege which only I had possessed. I was a bit jealous at that and my daddy who knew how to gauge my every mood simply grinned and kissed my forehead and went.

We were walking back towards our room when we heard hushed voices, it was Leila and José kissing and making out heavily. They were directly facing us and José looked straight towards me and Christian. All of a sudden Christian pushed me on to a door nearby, "want to put up a small show for your ex" Christian asked running his nose along mine. I nodded my head already pulling him close and running my fingers through his hair, I saw José openly staring at me while kissing Leila.

The moment his lips touched mine all sane thoughts left me. In the morning it was a quick kiss but now it was slow seduction, he was worshipping my lips. He took my bottom lips between his teeth and tugged it and soothed the pain by sucking it again. I was kissing him back with the same fervor tugging his hair gently. His hands were roaming behind me back and slowly he started a circular movement around my navel.

I broke the kiss out of breath, and he started kissing my neck. I leaned back to the door and slowly in a delicious way he glided his palms near my breast. My nipples were straining against the fabric of my dress and my breaths were embarrassingly loud. With aching slowness he touched my nipples and a loud moan left me which was foreign to my own ears.

"Excuse me, that's the door to our room" Leila's voice broke through the lust thick mist I was in. I stood up and adjusted my dress, and looked at Christian who looked calm and cool. "sorry Leila, I can't keep my arms to myself" he said grinning at Leila whom I bet melted into a puddle right there, "look at her isn't she beautiful, I mean the guy who would let her go would be totally delusional, no offence mate" Christian said to José.

"Oh yes Ana is special, you better watch out she might slip off your hands" José replied back and even I could detect it was a veiled threat. Christian smirked at him and arrogantly replied, "Ya I would love to see someone try". I thought it was time to break it up, "ok then good night" I said and pulling him to my room. "Oh yes baby, it's going to be a great night. I am gonna make you scream my name over and over again. I can't wait to be inside you" he said loud enough for José to hear while pulling me close. That asshole then did something that made me fast forward my entire defense lessons in a blink, he picked and threw me over his shoulder and fucking smacked my ass. I squealed in pain and like a cave man he carried me to my room leaving a dumbfounded José' and Leila behind.

Reaching my room he allowed me to slide down his body, I just stared at him in shock. "What the fuck was that moron. Why did you do that" I screeched at him and started punching him. "Oww oww oww stop it crazy lady" he said and held my hands, "I just did it to give a feel you know, I just wanted them to know we have a kinky sex life" he was grinning. "Kinky Sex life huh, repeat such a performance and I will make sure that sex is something you used to have in the past." I seethed and stomped off to change my clothes.

I exited the closet still fuming in anger wearing a sweatshirt and a small denim shorts, I was stopped in my track by him. He was wearing a white t-shirt and grey pajamas that hanged sinfully from his hips. 'I have died and gone to heaven' my inner self whispered to me, I clear my throat unnecessarily and arrange the bed. I take all the extra cushions and made a barrier in the middle of the bed, while he peers at me with an amused look. After completing my task I stand away and admire my work, "shall we ask the national guard to send two people to guard the sides" Christian joked. "Ha ha, very funny" I retort and climb on to my side, "if I even see your hair fall this side grey, you are going to be in trouble" I warn him and get under my duvet. He chuckles and get on his side of the bed, as soon as I get comfortable sleep comes rushing in and after a few days of tension i drift away peacefully.

**CHRISTIANS POV**

I lay back and think of the day that has passed and glance over to the sleeping beauty next to me. In the moonlight she looks even better, I take a deep breath and calm myself. I never thought I would have a connection to Ana's father but it was a great feeling to meet Ray again. I used to love that guys gift when I was small, I wonder why I didn't make the connection when I heard his name for the first time. I ponder the reason as to why he made a mistake of marrying someone as vile as Elena, even when she came has a package deal with Leila who was more despicable. Guess wise men also makes mistakes.

I hated the way they treat Ana, as if she is some dumb good for nothing. I would teach them a lesson while I am here so that she can come here peacefully even after things ends with us, a twinge of pain blooms in my heart which I ignore. Jose' is another character, I am definitely going to have a word with him if he looks at Ana as if she is a fillet mignon. That guy wants in her pants, huh tough chance buddy not while I am alive.

I am disturbed by a small sweet sound coming from my side, she is fricking snoring and damn it's so adorable. My face lit up in affection, 'don't get too attached grey' my mind warns me. I lie back and try to fall asleep, but as usual I am having trouble in sleeping. Sleeping at new places always brings back nightmares for me, my childhood, the crack whore, the pimp, the burns….'no block it off Christian' I tell myself and start counting form 100 backwards.

I was reaching 65 when I sensed movement next to me, a cushion was flying over my head. I looked at my side to see Ana pushing away the cushions one by one and snuggling to my side. She was pushing the cushions below by using her feet and the rest were sailing all over the room. Finally she snuggles close to my side and put her arms around my waist and tucks her leg underneath mine and keeps her head on my chest. With a smile she sleeps, her breath like a lullaby to me, I kiss her forehead and hold her close to me inhaling her scent, her heart beats against mine rocking me to sleep.

_**Hope you all liked. Let me know your thoughts guys**_

_**Rachael XOXO**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello folks...I know I was very bad on updating. My father in law passed away suddenly and we had to fly to France. I came back home last week and still fighting a drowsy jet lag. I don't know if I can do justice to this update as I am still numb with loss but seeing all your reviews I just couldn't ignore it anymore. Sorry for the wait and I am just giving you guys a head up. My sister is getting married in 4 months and I am the dress designer for all her functions. So I am gonna be busy as a bumble bee. Updates may be low, thank you for your continuing support and encouragement.**_

_**TO ANDRÉ - MERCI DE M'AIMER COMME VOTRE PROPRE. VOUS AUREZ TOUJOURS VIVRE DANS NOS COEURS.**_

**Chapter 10**

I got up hearing the blaring voice of my TV, some lady was blabbering about the movement of stock markets, derivatives, repo rates, bears, bulls, butterflies. I always hated these channels because it was plainly boring, I squinted my eyes open and scanned the room wondering why the hell the channel is on. Christian was standing in front of the French windows facing our garden rapidly firing orders to the phone. He was wearing a pajama bottoms that hanged from his hips in a totally hot way and a black t-shirt.

"No Ros we can't afford that proposition, try offering him a tender offer but go on buying the stock in silence…"

I pulled myself up and turned off the TV, it took a second for him to register that the constant droning was away. He pulled the phone off his ears and turned back to the room in anger,

"What the fuck..." he saw me standing in the middle of the room and his face softened a bit, "Ros, I will call you back. Carry on what we have discussed". He threw the phone on to the bed and looked straight at me, "Ana why did you turn off the TV"

"because I don't like waking up hearing boring market views, and partly because it's my room" I replied back with an attitude, "awww I am sorry, I forgot you wake up hearing sesame street or was it telly tubbies because you are too immature like a three year old" he smirked back.

Anger and humiliation filled up in me like a volcano, his audacity to speak to me like I am kid, "arghhh I hate you" I screamed at him. He laughed and added in a serious tone, "seriously Ana, I need to hear the business news, you are blocking the economy to Seattle's next big business tycoon" he smirked.

I snorted and said, "Ya when Dumbledore gets to be the president ". He puffed up a bit,

" juvenile brain"

"Selfish prick"

"Boring grandma"

"Granny banger"

He whistled, "Phew low blow baby, low blow". I smirked and went to the bathroom to get fresh. I brushed, washed my face deciding to have a long shower in the afternoon. I started tackling my hair which was like a dry haystack, after a 20 min struggle I gave up and pulled up a pony tail and came out wearing a yellow dress with yellow flats wondering if I looked odd.

"Aww don't you look cute, just like an omelet." Christian said batting his eyebrows. He was looking dashing in a crisp white button down and jeans.

I huffed and went back in to change again, I didn't want to look like an egg yolk as he had put. I scanned my wardrobe and found an orange sleeveless dress which I hadn't worn since my mom gifted it last Christmas. I changed quickly and came out.

"Wow is Halloween early this year. You look like a little pumpkin" that moron commented while scanning his phone.

I lost it completely, a bad hair day and a bad start of morning and I had a whole day to watch Elena boast about the famous engagement party to come, I sat on the ground and hugged my knees. He saw me and his smile changed to an understanding look. He got up quietly and went into the wardrobe and came out with a white summer dress which I didn't see before. He took matching heels and my diamond drop earrings and laid it out on the bed. With a smile for me he left the room.

I got up and changed quickly, and I looked beautiful if I could say for myself. He had an excellent taste in dress selection I had to agree. I gave myself a kick in the rear and vowed to let him watch his stupid market channel in the morning. I was being a total bitch to him and he only had helped me. I skipped my way to the dining room.

When I reached down I was greeted with the sight of my dad doubled down in laughter at something Christian said. His loud booming laughter which I seldom heard when I grew up immediately brought a smile to my lips. Christian himself was laughing out loud and it was a rich sound filled with the 'adonisness' of his character. Jose' was attacking his toast as if it offended him mortally, Elena was smiling politely and Leila was plainly sulking.

"What is the big joke here" I asked walking towards the table, Christian stood up and smiled at me looking deep into my eyes. He lifted my right hand and kissed it and pulled back my chair for me to sit.

"Oh Annie Christian here was telling about your camping trip to mount Reiner. Oh baby girl your reaction to seeing a bear was super classic" he said and started laughing again.

I sat dumbfounded, I looked at Christian questioningly and he just winked at me as if saying 'play along'. I made a grumpy face and sneered at him angrily.

"I am sorry baby, ray was telling me about the picnic you guys took when you were 7. I felt like I had to contribute something to that" he added grinning.

I was mortally embarrassed. When I was 7,daddy and me took a hike to the local trekking place to give both of us a break from my mom's cheating fiasco. I being the clumsiest kid ever born in the world made it to the top of the hill with 8 or 10 scratches and a bandaged knee. We pitched up our tent and were getting the camp fire ready when I heard a small hiss sound from the tent. I was scared to death and started screaming 'snake snake' and made a total scene only to find out later that it was the sound of the sausages sizzling on the stove dad had brought. It was one of his favorite jokes as I had made him half pack our tent and insisted on going home that night itself.

"I was a kid Christian, daddy I officially am mad at you" I said in an undertone. It only lead to more laughs.

As we were tucking into breakfast , Collin came into the room, "Mr. Steele, Mrs. Adams is on her way here".

Mom! Why is she coming home that to without letting me know earlier. I and dad exchanged a puzzled look while Elena looked uncomfortable. Well it would be fun to watch my mom and Elena interact. If my mom and I had a similarity it was that we both hated Elena. Mom had seriously considered referring a psychiatrist to dad when she came to know he was marrying Elena. She was one of our favorite topics to bitch.

I glanced at Christian, who was looking at me for an explanation. "My mother is coming here" I said in a hushed voice. His face lit up in recognition and nodded his head squeezing my hands silently saying he has got it under control.

After a few minutes mom entered the room chatting to Collin, "send Martha my love Collin and tell her to come around the next time she is in the locality ok". She scanned the room and spotted me, her face lit up with a smile and I was also grinning back. She looked beautiful in a blue dress, her face soft with love, she looked just like I remembered. She had turned 50 last month yet she didn't look a day older than 30.

"Oh my precious little girl, come here baby" she pulled me into a long tight hug. I held her tight inhaling her usual flowery scent and feeling home. "I missed you so much baby..Look at you so beautiful" my mother was crooning in my ears.

We broke apart and smiled at each other with tears in our eyes. "Carla what a surprise" dad said with a smile, "Oh ray, I just couldn't wait to see her. We just did well with this one didn't we" my mom said giving him a hug.

"Carla, a pleasure" Elena said, "Elena, did you put on weight or something" mom replied with grin. "Mrs. Adams, let me introduce you Ana's boyfriend…" Leila began squeaking at the end of the table, but my mom stopped her mid speech. "Leila I think its Ana who should do the honors, well young women what are you waiting for" my mom turned to look at me ,eyes narrowed. Due to years of experience I could smell a fight and I started praying to stop the drama that was about to unfurl.

_**I know it's kind of lame. Promise I am gonna update tomorrow another one. Leave me your thoughts and comments. **_

_**Rachael XOXO**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hello to all you wonderful people around the world. Hope this little figment of fun finds you all in good health and happy faces. Thank you for your condolences on my loss, it's healing to hear it from so many people who care**____**. Now I was slow in updating I know, my husband was in a bit of depression and me and my lil pumpkin were busy cheering up daddy. Watching reruns of all seasons of breaking bad is not an easy job trust me! Now about our story, hope you guys like what I have planned. Thank you for your continued support. You people rock!**_

**Chapter 11**

"Allow me to introduce myself, Christian grey. It's a pleasure to finally meet the beautiful lady who gave birth to my beautiful girl friend here" Christian said in his honey toned voice with his most charming face on.

Mom was taken aback a bit by his looks and smiles, her face softened a bit and she shook hands with him." now I know why you kept him as a secret Annie. Great to finally see the man who stole my baby's heart."

"Oh trust me Mrs. Adams it was the opposite. I had no hope in the world once I met this lil piece of beauty. Anastasia had me at hello" he replied grinning. Mom smiled at him and I knew that instant that she liked him and I was safe from drama versions.

"Carla why don't you join us for a bite. Annette has made your favorite breakfast, the kids were also going to eat" daddy said pulling back a chair for mom. "Oh why not, hope you don't mind Elena" mom asked sitting down next to me. "Oh it's a pleasure Carla" Elena muttered throwing dad death glares.

"So what do you do Christian" mom asked him after we had tucked into breakfast. Christian paused eating, "I have my own business, Grey Enterprises Holdings. I am the CEO and we have our eyes on a variety of fields including mergers, acquisitions, communications etc."

"Can't say I have heard of it before, and I do follow business closely" José mumbled from the side surprising me. "It's only building up; we have just started functioning, like 3 days back. It's a busy time for me, but Ana needs me right now and that's more important. Trust me in a year it will be the only name you hear" Christian replied raising his glass as a toast.

I was shocked, he started his business? Then why is he here then, he got the cash somehow, he could have bailed out on me and be busy running his dream but here he is eating pancake with me. For the first time since we met I started having a twinge of guilt for how I treated him. I give him a kiss o the cheeks and he smiles back.

"That is wonderful. A self made man just like daddy dearest right Ana." Mom said smiling. I rolled my eyes detecting the tone of her voice. She still blames me for choosing daddy over her, ya like I would if given a second chance. "That is why I like him so much" I replied smiling back.

"So how did you both meet" mom asked taking a bite of her pancake, "oh Annette it's delicious" she added smiling at Annette. Uh oh we had not thought of it before.

"The park" I said,

"A party" says Christian.

Everyone looked at us puzzled. "I meant a party at the park, right Ana" Christian saves me there. "mm hmm, we have this annual event in central park. We met there" I said smiling.

"Tell us your love story. Come on Ana" Leila says smiling sweetly. "Christian honey, why don't you do the honors" I said smiling at him.

"Hmm... sure... well this event...mmm...we were at the tattoo parlor…" he stammered.

"Tattoo? Annie you got a tattoo" mom asked me looking shocked considering how much my dad hates tattoos.

"No mom, what he meant was near the tattoo parlor" I add quickly staring at Christian. "ya uhm...that's what I meant... well I was buying candy for my dog..." he continued.

"Your dog?" piped in Leila.

"Mmhmm my dog loves candies...and he ran off and hit Ana...hmm that's how we met..." he finished the story.

All were looking at each other confused, for a charmer he sucked at making up things.

"Oh joy was a terror...that was Christian's dog...a big German Sheppard. I was walking along the tattoo parlor and he came tumbling up to me and you all know how clumsy I am. I fell down and there stood this guy offering me help and saying sorry. To tell you the truth I didn't pay attention to a word after hello." I laughed and saw my dad grinning.

"Then we went coffee at star bucks...then dinner...And in 2 months we were officially a couple" Christian added catching up. We both smile at each other.

"So you guys are in a relation for what 4 months" José adds from the corner. "Yep 4 beautiful months." Christian replies smiling.

We all finish eating and get up, daddy and José rushes off to work. Well José after practically dry humping Leila at the front door. Seeing him with her makes my heart flutter a bit, a 'what if' feeling creeps on me. Me and mom retreat to my room and Christian to the media room to catch his economy time.

Me and mom chat for a long time catching up on life. Well she talks about all her social parties, people her so called friends, the perks of being Mrs. Adams and I listen happily so I can be at least be with her that long. We both make fun of Elena a bit and bitch about the wedding of the year. "I hate that José he is creepy. I never liked him dating you. Now Christian is different, he seems like a good guy Annie" mom says, "now keeping him interested is the key". I looked at her puzzled.

"Look baby he is a handsome man, he might have a large herd of women salivating behind him. But you are the one he is with, for god knows what reason. You should always keep him happy every time at bed and otherwise. God knows you don't want a breakup, a meek little thing like you finding someone like him is a blessing." She added as if it was obvious.

Anger boiled up in me, "what do you mean mom" I ask again giving her a last chance to redeem her words. "Oh Ana you are a small girl with nerd looks and zero fun. He is just the opposite, don't show your grandma ways and make him take off. Put off your bookish things off and concentrate on him, lay off work and find ways to keep him around. You don't want that stupid store to keep you rich. I don't want to be embarrassed again by saying my daughter is single. Learn from me baby, look how happy I am" my mom replies as if she is telling me the world's biggest secret.

"Says the person who cheated on her husband" I mumble under my breath. "I heard you Ana, yes I made a mistake but ray and I wouldn't have worked out. Bob is perfect for me; now take my advice and work. Keep your eyes open baby or he may get bored and dump you" mom replies.

I was fuming inside hearing her abnormal response and was going to give her a piece of my mind when a beautiful sound cut across our conversation.

"Sorry to interrupt Carla but I have to say with all due respect that what you have just put forth is utterly ridiculous" it was Christian and he looked polite to anyone else but I could see that he was controlling his anger big time.

"I have seen women throw themselves at me, who would do anything I ask them just so they can be with me and then there is this...beautiful wild girl who loves to defy me in every step, who loves to challenge me every moment and makes my life fresh. Whom do you think I would love more?"

My mom was lost for words, "I didn't mean to make Ana seem bad Christian. I just didn't want her to lose you". I just can't believe her, she is still trying to be the good guy after all the crap she has done.

"I know Carla, don't worry unnecessarily. She is all what I want. I thank god everyday that I could be with this brilliant, successful and beautiful woman. She is an enigma like her father with all the beauty and grace of her mother if I may say" he says with his beautiful smile

My mom was swooning, literally swooning over him. She looked at me and smiled as if she was proud of me. It was absurd, even when I have got high marks at school, became the valedictorian in my college or when I got my best publisher award of the year she haven't given me this ' I am so proud of you smile'. Show her a guy good enough and tell her I am dating him she is suddenly so proud of me. I had enough of my mom for today.

I think god heard my plea as her phone started ringing suddenly and I got saved by bob who was anxious to see mom get into the spa at time before they went to some gala. After quick goodbyes to me and Christian mom was gone. I returned to my bedroom and lay down on my bed exhausted. A soft plonk indicated Christian has joined me.

"Your mom is...uhmm interesting" he said. I snorted and replied sleepily "interesting is a safe word. Wait till you see my aunt Martha". "So you are not the only crazy person at home I guess" he said and I could sense his grin. "Nopeess now you have also joined" I replied and fell asleep.

I got up after an hour or so to an empty room and to a ringing cell phone. I peeked at my caller id and sat up quickly when I saw it was José. I take the phone and try to sound as fresh as I probably can "hey José... what happened". "Annie, are you free right now. I really want to talk to you" he said sounding sad.

"Sure José, say whatever it is" I sit up fully alert, "I want to meet you Annie, possibly have a drink also. Can we meet at Joe's in an hour? Look if you have plans with Christian its totally fine" he says. "No José we don't have plans. I will meet you in an hour" I say and keep the phone. I feel so excited on the thought of hanging out with José again that I skip to change calculating the time it would take to style my hair to the complicated hairstyle Kate taught.

**Christians POV**

Lying and watching Ana sleep is one of my new favorite things now, the other is seeing her act all superior when she gets pissed off, and when she makes the hissing sounds when she gets angry and go out of words. Shit! I am like this teenager with his new crush. This girl has got under my skin so fast that I am addicted to her.

If it was anyone else who had switched the TV off when I watch the news all hell would have broke out. I still remember the fight between me and Mia when we were 15 and she 9, when she changed the channel when I was watching some documentary on aircrafts, 15 was a very bad time for me and all my frustration was spent on the people who piss me off and that day Mia got a taste on how bad I can be.

I changed my thoughts and focused on the sleeping beauty near me. Her hair was falling on to her face and it was ticking her. I remove it slowly to be rewarded with a smile in her sleep. I couldn't resist giving a small peck on her cheeks. She always looks so beautiful and that too with minimum makeup. All the chicks I have been out with had layers and layers of stuff on their face but Ana it was pure beauty and nothing else.

She blew my mind off today when she came down for breakfast in that white dress and I don't know why, suddenly I thought of her in her wedding dress. So beautiful in the white gown holding a small bouquet of flowers. I had to shake my head to clear the visual off. I don't even get what is happening to me when she is near.

Carla is another story. I wonder how ray made two mistakes in his life; one is Carla and another Elena. Carla doesn't even know how good Ana is and the only thing I liked about her is that she hated Elena and Leila. I am happy that I could give her a talk about how precious her daughter is and I hope she understands it soon.

Leila is plain bitch. The way she stares at me like I am dessert is starting to creep me out. Today while walking back from the library to Ana's room I passed her and she accidently touched my arms saying that she saw a fluff of dust. Whatever! Flirting with the guy who invented flirting is a bad move I would give her that.

If I am the target for Leila its Ana for her buffoon fiancé. I think José and Ana have a history and Leila somehow screwed it up. I have to ask Ana about it, but the thought of Ana and José makes me want to throw up. What if he was her first boyfriend, is he the guy who she lost her virginity to, how well were they with each other. All these questions come flooding to my mind with images of José kissing Ana. I feel angry at that beyond words, suddenly I feel like punching someone. I get up and make my way towards the gym to burn up my anger.

I hit the machines and in half an hour I stop to go check on Ana. When I reach our room I see her ready wearing a navy skirt and a red halter neck blouse. Her hair is let loose and she is standing in front of her shoe rack mentally debating which shoe to wear. "Going somewhere girlfriend" I ask standing near her. She turns and looks at me, her eyes widen seeing me all sweaty and mess, and she clears her thought, "yaaa... I am going to go out with José"

Is she kidding me! She can't go out with that moron. "What! Why are you going out alone with him" I ask slightly raising my voice. She rolls her eyes and replies "grown women...own decisions". Now I am pissed, she takes the red heels and put it on. Ok force and authority won't work on her, let's play this game again. "Can I at least drop you so that Leila won't bug you" I say pulling out my best sad puppy look. She thinks it over and nods her head. I smile and jump in for a quick shower, controlling my grin. Christian 1

Ana 0,

Now let's see you having drinks with José'.

_**Hope you guys liked it. Drop me a review wont you**_

_**XOXO**_

_**Rachael**_


End file.
